


Until We Meet Again

by rosenkrone



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Severa says goodbye the only way she knows how





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Set the night before Lucina goes back to change the future

Lucina frowns as she stares at the reflection in the cracked mirror.  Though she was hoping to avoid it, it seems as if there is no other way but to cut her hair before attempting to go through with this plan.  It is a shame, she is rather fond of the length, but it will only get in the way.  A hand curls around a rusted pair of scissors and Lucina takes a deep breath, preparing herself for the inevitable.

“Don’t you dare.”

Severa’s voice startles Lucina and she steps away from the mirror, scissors clattering against the table.  

“I just knew you would end up trying something like this.”  Glaring at the scissors, Severa moves forward until she is standing at Lucina’s side.  She sighs, one hand pressing against her forehead in exasperation.  “I can’t take my eyes off of your for a second, can I?”

Lucina stares, not certain what to think much less say.  She nervously toys with the ends of her hair, waiting for Severa to continue.

Severa notices the action and her expression softens.  Placing her hands against Lucina’s shoulders, Severa guides her to sit on the nearby stool.  “Let me.”

She sits without question, clasping her hands together and trying not to think of everything that will happen in only a few short hours.  Her shoulders slump and Lucina can feel the doubts beginning to creep in yet again.  A sharp pinch to the back of her neck makes Lucina inhale sharply and she looks up, meeting Severa’s gaze in the mirror.

“Stop overthinking.  Things will work out.”  They have to.  The last part is not spoken aloud but they are both thinking it.

Lucina offers a lopsided smile as the words wash over her.  Severa somehow always knows just what to say.  The smile grows as she catches sight of the blush that begins to stain Severa’s cheeks.  She is grateful that Severa was the one to find her.

Quiet mumbling fills the small space between them and Severa begins to run her fingers through Lucina’s hair in soft, even strokes.  The familiar touch helps Lucina to relax a bit and she focuses on the sound of Severa’s voice.  It almost feels like a normal evening, as if tomorrow won’t change everything that they know.  

She can only pray that things will work in their favor.

“This should work.”  Severa carefully slips a few pins into place and Lucina glances up, surprised by the reflection that she sees.  She hesitantly reaches up, patting the back of her neck until her fingers find the hidden braid.  It would have never occurred to her that such a style would work this well.  

Leaning back, Lucina lets her head fall to rest against Severa’s wasit.  She smiles up at Severa, reaching out to grab her hand to keep her from escaping.  “It looks amazing”

“It was nothing.”  Severa averts her gaze, voice unusually soft.  

Lucina sits up, never once letting go of Severa’s hand.  Standing, she moves to pull Severa into a hug, holding her tightly.  “How can I ever begin to thank you?”

“Don’t do anything stupid.”  Severa’s voice hitches slightly and she presses her face against Lucina’s shoulder.  “I won’t be there to watch over you.”


End file.
